Pokemon: Journey Of Red Ashes
by ZeroDragoon27
Summary: Ash and Red Ketchum two brothers nearly identical in everyway possible but so different at the same time, these two brothers with the same dream of becoming Pokémon Masters. There journey shall tell the tale of the beginning of a new legend in the making in all of the regions and every challenge they will face head on in the future. Anime/Game/manga world.


Chapter 1: Beginnings of Pokemon Masters

 **Author's Note: Hello my fellow readers I would to introduce my first story that, I came up with about pokemon. In this story I hope to entertain and try to do something different in this story with the main characters being both Ash and Red in this story so the perspective will change overtime to see what they are doing. By the way I will add anime,manga, and game canon to the story to spice the story up. Before you start I would like to point out a few things first about the story.**

 **I will try not make this too dark or edgy I kind of want to be balance of the good nature of the show and show the dark side of what they do not show or talk about. For example like the Reset Bloodlines story and The road to be a Pokemon and Master and Ashes of the Past all good I highly recommend checking them out. I want my story to still have the light-heartedness and serious moments to it.**

 **I will not do any bashing or any of the cliche betrayal tropes that has been going on lately in this fanfiction section.**

 **Pairings will be a decided already might be a harem for both but I already got the pairing planned out. With that out of the way let's begin. Also I will not be doing human x pokemon pairing sorry but it just not my cup of tea.**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own pokemon and never will it belong to it's rightful owner**

 **Pallet Town**

In the quiet settlement of Pallet Town, the morning sun fills the house of two boys that live together. The two young men are sleeping in there bed where the rays of light hit them both causing one of them to wake up. The first one to wake up was the young man with black spiky hair and light pale skin, with ruby red eyes, wearing a black t-shirt with boxers on. This boy is Red Ketchum someone who wants to be a Pokemon Master.

Rubbing the sleep of his eyes Red was finally waking up from his sleep when woke from his sleep. Red then looked around the room but his stopped on the lump that was in the other bed with mop of hair popping out of it, he then turned his head the alarm clock on and saw the time which read 7:45 AM.

Seeing this Red eyes widened in shock at the time he silently curses to himself then gets out of his bed then goes to wake the lump that was sleeping in the other bed.

Shaking it with haste with no result he then throws the other still sleeping off the bed.

Ash get up you idiot we have to go said Red with a rise in voice.

The young man now awake had the same black spikey hair as his brother but instead of pale skin, he had tan skin with zig zag marks on his cheeks, and dark brown eyes, also wearing yellow and green striped pajamas. This was Ash Ketchum the younger brother of Red.

Huh what the big idea Red said Ash with a frown on his face as he stared at Red with irritation. Did you forget what day it is Ash, today is the day that we can finally become Pokemon Trainers and we late to get out starter Pokemon and Pokedex Said Red while getting dressed for their big day.

Now know to get a starter pokemon or a pokedex you would have to go to trainer school until your fifthteen years. The reason why the age for trainers to start their journey is fifthteen instead of ten is because of new laws that were administered by the Pokemon League. The news laws were created to prevent children at a young age from going out without no knowledge or experience of being trainer, after some incidents in the past and events that caused an uproar within the world.

Now realizing with what today was Ash also moved with haste to get dressed as quick as possible. Oh man this is your fault Ash if didn't stay up late last night watching the pokemon battle finals we would not be in this situation said Red finally dressed.

He had on a red and white short sleeved jacket with a black t-shirt, while wearing blue jeans,then on his hands were fingerless black and white gloves and red and black shoe, finally on his head was a red and white cap.

My fault you were up with me watching the pokemon battle Red so don't put the blame on me said Ash finally dressed. His attire is the same as Red except his Jacket is blue and white while his shoes were black and white as well. Whatever we have to hurry before the others get all the pokemon.

As such they both rushed down stair only to their mother cooking them breakfast, Ash, Red glad you two are finally up I made breakfast for us and our guest. Their mother was Delia Ketchum who was wearing a short-sleeved jacket with yellow undershirt, a purple skirt, and light green shoes. The guest she was talking about was a poliwag and a nidoran that were eating from their bowls.

The reason they are here is because both of them were invited to stay after some events in the past. First when Red was little he was playing by himself near the pond and fell into it, with no insight to help but lone Poliwag swimming in the pond had saved him. Feeling grateful to the Poliwag for saving his life, he invited it to his to eat and time to time Poliwag comes to stay with the Ketchums. Nidoran on the other hand was caught by Red as demonstration to his classmates on how to catch pokemon properly. Since Red was one of the top five students with the other four included he was allowed to keep it but not allowed to use the pokemon in official pokemon battles.

No time Mom we have to get going to our starter pokemon and Pokedex at Professor Oak's lab said Ash running out of the door with red right behind.

Bye Mom we will be right back after we get everything for our journey yelled Red chasing after Ash to the same destination. Sigh oh those two are just like their father that it's hilarious said Delia with a sigh.

 **(5 minutes later)**

Hurry Red were almost there said on the road to the lab yelled Ash, I know I know you don't have to tell me I see it up ahead said Red. Up in the distance was Professor Oak's lab and waiting at the gate were three people. The first two were twins both of them having brown spikey hair, however one of them had brown eyes, with his attire being a long sleeved blue shirt with brown pant, and boot . While the other had light green eyes while wearing a black short sleeved button up shirt with purple cargo jeans. These two were Gary Oak and Green Oak grandsons of Professor Oak.

The last one was a brunette girl with long hair and brown eyes wearing a white and red hat with the pokeball symbol on it, with sleeveless black and blue shirt and a red skirt ,with blue sock, plus red and white striped shoes. This was Leaf Green

Well look who finally decided to show up said Gary while looking at the two.

What took you so long? All of us got our starter Pokemon and Pokedex already said Leaf

 **WHAT** yelled Ash you guys already got them. Yep and were just about to start our journey said Green with Arrogance in his voice. You don't have to rub it in Green said Red with a frown. So what starters did you guys choose then asked Ash.

Well if you must know Ashy boy I chose Squirtle, Green chose Charmander and Leaf Picked Bulbasaur said Gary.

Wait a minute all of them are gone said Red with worry in his voice, thinking that they may not get a good to start their journey.

I don't know about you guys but I'm off to start my journey see ya later guys, oh and Gary I expect you to do your best on your journey said Green while walking off to start his adventure.

You don't have to worry about me bro I'll do just after all your looking the next Pokemon Master said Gary with confidence in his voice and I will show who is better between us Green just you wait said Gary thought in his head.

Jeez Gary you might want to relax or you'll get a big head scolded Leaf. Whatever smell ya later i'm off to be a Pokemon Master said Gary now leaving the others.

Shaking her head at them she sigh then turned to Ash and Red with a smile I would love to stay see what starters you get but I have to go as well good luck to the both of you said waving goodbye to them finally leaving the twins to themselves in front of Oak's lab. Well better hurry to Professor Oak to see what he has left come on Ash said Red going to the lab. Huh wait for me said Ash following after his brother

 **Oak's Laboratory**

Ash and Red both walked into the lab to see Professor Oak standing there doing his research. Hey Professor Oak how are you doing asked Ash. Professor Oak turned to around to face them with a smile on face. Ah Ash and Red how are the two of you doing today. We're doing fine Professor, sorry were late said Red.

Oh it's fine you two after all both of you passed the test to become a Dex holder and to receive a starter Pokemon, unfortunately there is no more standard starter that I give the two of you said Oak with regret in his voice.

It's Professor I expected this to happen when we woke up late said Red said with sadness in his voice while his head looked at the ground in disappointment on missing out on a Starter.

This is my fault I should of went to bed instead of keeping you up with me to watch Pokemon League Red said Ash also saddened about this.

Oak could not help but pity thinking of how to help them, there has to something I could do thought Oak, thinking and thinking of help then with widen eyes he had an idea.

Ash, Red I just might another starter pokemon for you said Oak. Really what is it said Ash excitement in his voice, while Red looked with hope in eyes about the news. Now I have this one in a pokeball I found this one chewing on some of the cables behind the laboratory said Professor Oak. Oak then went to retrieve the pokeball with Pokemon in it. The pokeball had a thunderbolt symbol on it. He then open to release the Pokemon.

The Pokemon was a small yellow mouse with three brown stripes on its back, with long yellow ears with black tips on the top and on its cheeks are two circled shaped pouches. This pokemon was Pikachu.

Whoa a Pikachu said Ash looking at the Pokemon with excitement, Red on the other hand was analyzing the Pikachu of what it can do. Pikachu was looking at everyone with apprehension and looked ready to attack the first that tried to anything to him.

This Pikachu was from the wild be careful warned Oak about the Pikachu. Hold on a sec Professor thought out loud Red. This is only one which mean only one of us is getting the Pikachu though. Ash eyes widen at the realization that one of them won't being getting a Starter Pokemon. I'm sorry to the both but this is the best I could do said Professor Oak.

Red was now thinking how they work with this until decided to walk up to the Pikachu and kneel in front it with a hand out . Hey there Pikachu my name is Ash Ketchum and the person behind me is my brother Red i wondering if you like to be my friend said Ash with a kind smile on his face towards Pikachu. Pikachu was shocked at this at human thinking that all human were the same selfish and evil, but this didn't to be his pokemon but his friend. I know you don't really trust us but I promise you that you won't regret so what do you want to with us on our journey told Ash to Pikachu.

The thoughts that were going Pikachu heads while thinking was trying to the pros and cons of the deal. After sometime Pikachu finally agreed by shaking Ash hand.

Pika pi said Pikachu with confirmation to the agreement, but in his head if did not like he ditch them the first chance he got.

Really Pikachu that's great I just that we'll get along said Ash with excitement in his voice. While all of this was going on Red watched it with a small smile and came to a decision. Ash I think you let Pikachu go with and be your Pokemon said Red. Shocked by what his brother but what about you asked Ash.

Don't worry about it if worst come to worst I could just borrow Pikachu to help me catch a Pokemon in the wild said Red.

After hearing that from his brother Ash was amazed by decision and said thank you so much Red this means a lot, while at his brother in admiration.

Professor looking at the spectacle smiled at the sibling bonding together and then to himself about Red.

Red don't still have that Nidoran that you caught as demonstration to your classmates on how take a Pokemon two years.

Red eyes widen at the question and face palmed for forgetting that he had Nidoran as Pokemon. I can't believe that I forgot about Nidoran said Red.

Well that solves our problem right Red said Ash with relief that him and his brother both get to start with a Pokemon on their journey.

With situation out of the way I would like to give the two of you your Pokedex and Pokeball said Professor Oak as went to his Desk to pick to two red rectangular devices and ten Pokeballs. Now both of you already that it will information every Pokemon except ones never seen before and this also act as your i.d., your wallet and guide to help on your journey.

Oak then gave both of the Pokedex and five Pokeballs each, Ash immediately put in his pocket however Red his used to scan Pikachu

 **Pikachu the mouse Pokemon, It stores electricity in the electric sacs on its cheeks. When it releases pent-up energy in a burst, the electric power is equal to a lightning bolt,When it is angered, it immediately discharges the energy stored in the pouches in its cheeks. Gender male, with the ability moves are Thundershock, Tail Whip, Tackle, and Quick Attack said the Pokedex**

Ash and Red were impressed by the information Pokedex gave to them. Wow that is cool said Ash with nodding his head in agreement

Pikachu looked at the device with wariness

Impressive this Pokedex really can tell everything commented Red.

Did you doubt me?

Not at all Professor, come on Ash let's go home to get everything we need to start our journey and say goodbye to Mom told Red to everyone.

Ok Red, come on Pikachu let's go home said Ash as he pointed the Pokeball Pikachu to put him back in but Pikachu kept moving around trying not get sucked back into the Pokeball. Pika pika Pi said Pikachu with distress in his voice.

Huh Pikachu you don't want to stay in the Pokeball?

Pika pi affirmed Pikachu not liking the idea of being cramped in the small space of the Pokeball.

Hmm … ok Pikachu you don't have to stay in the Pokeball said Ash; shocked by the reply thinking that Ash will be like every other human Pikachu had know. Maybe I was wrong about him, he just might be different thought Pikachu.

I wish the both of you good luck on your journey and do be careful out there told Oak to the twin.

We will Professor let's go home Ash told him while walking out of the lab

Coming Red said Ash following right behind him and Pikachu following as well.

 **Ketchum Residence**

Mom we're back said Ash walking into his house.

Welcome back kids, while you two were away I got all your stuff ready for your adventure told Delia, holding two backpacks in her hand for the both of them with Nidoran and Poliwag standing her feet looking t the twins. Thanks Mom your the best said Ash taking his backpack and Red doing the same.

Now tell me what Pokemon did you two get for your Starter asked Delia with interest. Well we came late so there was only Pokemon and it was a Pikachu, he belongs to Ash told Red about the earlier events.

With a frown forming on her face when she heard the story. Oh dear I'm so sorry with sadness in her voice.

It's fine Mom I came up with a alternative for my starter said Red with confidence, he then looked down to Nidoran and knelt down to him.

Nidoran would you like to come with me on my journey to become a Pokemon Trainer asked Red.

Nido ni nido squeaked Nidoran with a tilt of his head at the question.

I … I don't want to force you into something you don't like that's why i'm asking first said Red with sincere in his voice while looking at Nidoran.

For a few seconds it looked like Nidoran was not going to agree until he jumped right into Red's arms and snuggling into him. Nido ni nido said Nidoran wearing a big smile on his face.

Red had a face of shocked surprise then turning into a small smile on his face. Thank you Nidoran was Red's reply.

Before you two set off I want both of you to be careful on your journey replied and remember to change your underwear Delia.

We will Mom don't worry answered Ash back to his mother with an embarrassed blush on his face.

Going up to his mother and hugging her,Well we're off Mom we love you Mom replied Red. Delia with tears in her recuperating the hug to her son, I love you too my sweet babies.

Both Ash and Red started walking out of the door with Pikachu and Nidoran by there side to start traveling onto their adventure.

Delia standing by the door seeing them go ofon there travel with Poliwag near her feet looking saddened as well. She noticed his expression and knelt down and asked do you want to go with them.

Poliwag looked at her in surprise and then nodding his head in vigor. Well what are you waiting for go after them before it's too late told Delia. Not need to be told twice Poliwag ran right off to catch up to the others.

Huh Poliwag what are you doing? Asked Ash as he heard the footsteps behind him and turned around.

Poliwag poli poli said Poliwag jumping up and down in front of Red. He then came to a realization with widen eyes, do you want to come with me Poliwag? Asking the question to the Pokemon.

Poliwag nodded his head as yes to the question as to him.

Well guess I got two Pokemon to help me on my journey said Red with a smile, as he pulled out a pokeball and tap Poliwag head with it.

Aren't you just lucky Red getting two Pokemon in one day said Ash

What can I say i'm the future Pokemon Master after all answered Red as he continued walking to Route one.

 **End**

 **Okay I know this was short but this was just beginning and I hope that it gets better in the future as I continue writing. By the way if anyone want to be my beta or want to help me with the story just PM me so we can chat about ideas and stuff.**

 **The update schedule will probably be updated as quickly as possible or in 2 weeks. For I will see you in a bit to anyone reading this story.**


End file.
